1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quick return mirror is used in a camera to lead a luminous flux from a shooting optics to a pentagonal prism to permit a user to view an object at observation, and to lead the luminous flux to an image pickup element at shooting.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-75402 discloses a single-lens reflex camera provided with a quick return mirror rotatable and movable vertically through an axis of rotation. Published Japanese Patent No. 2578180 discloses a mechanism to drive a reflecting mirror with a motor in a single-lens reflex camera.